¿Dos vidas o una sola?
by marionette of the life
Summary: Soy Mari Grayson. Desde pequeña aprendí a llevar dos vidas, como una estudiante de secundaria y una Titán: Nighfire. Pero un día me pregunté algo ¿Yo podría ser normal como los demás? Y tuve que pasar por una fea situación a manos de las que llamé mis amigas para entender todo. Les invito a conocer mi historia, de cómo cambió mi manera de ver las cosas.


**Saludos a todos.**

 **Esta historia se me ocurrió después de la de "El bien y el mal. La batalla eterna". Como esa trató de Alex Grayson, alias Red Robin, se me ocurrió hacer una de Mari Grayson, alias Nightfire.**

 **Esta historia fue inspirada en varios capítulos que he visto de los Jóvenes Titanes y en los fanfics que tanto me gustan. Un día me pregunté "Si ellos llegaran a tener hijos ¿Cómo serían sus vidas? ¿Serían simples héroes? ¿Irían a la escuela o no?" Y así salió este fic.**

 **Espero y les guste, como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

 **Disfruten**

Cuando una persona divide su vida en dos, no sabe qué camino seguir, pero al final te das cuenta que no divides tu vida, sino que es un solo camino, pero lo ves de dos distintas maneras, porque son parte de ti

Mi nombre es Mari Grayson, tengo 15 años y también soy parte de la nueva generación de los Jóvenes Titanes.

Mi nombre de heroína es Nightfire, una mezcla del nombre de mi padre, Nightwing, y mi madre, Starfire.

No soy hija única, de hecho soy la de en medio. Mi hermano mayor se llama Alexander, pero le decimos Alex, él me gana por 3 años. Él es como mi madre en apariencia: cabello rojo rebelde, ojos verdes y piel bronceada; pero es como mi papá en carácter: Celoso, testarudo y perfeccionista, muy sobreprotector conmigo. Mientras que yo soy todo lo contrario, como mi mamá en carácter, pero como mi padre en apariencia: Mi cabello largo negro, mis ojos azules y piel morena. Ah, y casi olvido mencionar a mi hermanito menor, el pequeño Ryan, de tan sólo 8 meses de edad. Es realmente adorable, me da risa cuando balbucea. Su cabellito negro y sus ojitos verdes te cautivarían.

Yo siempre he estado feliz con mi vida, siendo una alumna de secundaria a punto de graduarse, y una heroína. Desde pequeña aprendí a dividir mi vida, tal y como la mayoría de mis amigos e hijos de los demás Titanes hicieron. Al principio dudaba de esto ¿Por qué teníamos que dividir nuestras vidas? Cuando era más pequeña, a mis 5 años, le pregunté eso a mi padre. Recuerdo que estábamos en invierno, hacía frío y yo estaba en la sala de estar con una manta y mi osito de peluche. Mi papá me había traído una taza de chocolate caliente en mi taza de gatito rosa, mi favorita en ese entonces.

\- Papi –Llamé su atención -¿Por qué tenemos que llevar vidas secretas? ¿Por qué el mundo no nos puede conocer como somos?

\- Porque es peligroso princesa. Nosotros estamos para proteger a las personas ¿Verdad? –Asentí –Pero también debemos protegernos entre nosotros ¿Sabes qué pasaría si algún villano supiera nuestras identidades secretas? –Negué con la cabeza –Pondríamos en peligro nuestras vidas y la de nuestros seres queridos. Si un villano como Control Fenómeno supiera que trabajo en la compañía del abuelo Bruno, atentaría contra mí y contra mis compañeros de trabajo. O peor, contra ustedes

\- ¿Contra nosotros?

\- Sí, atacaría a tu madre, a tu hermano y a ti

\- Pero…mami sabe pelear

\- Aún si sabe pelear, estaría poniendo en peligro sus vidas. Día tras día, vivirían con villanos cerca de ustedes, buscando terminar con ustedes. Con un momento que bajes la guardia, puedes perder la vida.

Me había asustado esa vez. Tenía miedo de revelar mi identidad heroica o civil, y que me atacaran en clases, o a mis amigas de la secundaria, o a todos lo que quiero. Por eso, cuando comencé a despertar mis poderes, mi padre me enseñó cómo mantener una vida normal y también cómo llevar mi vida como heroína. No fue nada fácil, solía ser muy inocente y algo torpe, que incluso hubo veces que casi metía la pata y revelaba que soy una titán frente a mis amigas de la escuela. Pero de milagro mi hermano llegaba en el momento exacto y me salvaba del apuro.

\- Oye Mari, esta noche queremos salir a pasear ¿Vienes?

\- Lo siento Lila, no puedo

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo cosas que hacer en la casa

\- ¿No puedes venir ni un momento? Casi nunca sales

\- Lo sé, enserio quiero ir, pero no puedo, lo siento.

\- Está bien Mari. Nos vemos mañana

\- Sí, te cuidas

La alarma del banco a veces me ensordecía. Llegamos a la bodega, viendo a un ladrón de negro con los sacos de dinero

\- ¡Suelta eso! –Le ordenó el líder del grupo, Zonic, el hijo mayor de Cyborg y Abeja. El mayor del grupo.

\- Oblígame –Lo desafió con un acento peculiar, de seguro extranjero

Corrió a nosotros, y fácilmente Avispa, la hermana menor de Zonic, le dio unas buenas patadas en el trasero, incluso lo estampó contra la pared. Que brutalidad, por eso no hay que provocarla. El ladrón, todo adolorido, sacó unos explosivos y los lanzó a nosotros. Disparé mis starbolts azules hacia ellos y los destruí. Con la nube de las explosiones perdimos de vista al ladrón.

\- Se escapa –Advirtió Chico Bestia, hijo menor de Raven y Bestia

Todos volteamos, y efectivamente se estaba escapando por la puerta principal. Pero fue interceptado por un muro de energía oscura, y de él salió Bella, la hermana mayor de Chico Bestia

\- ¿Ibas a algún lado? –Preguntó burlona

Con un certero golpe en la nuca con un bastón, Red Robin, mi hermano mayor, lo noqueó, dejándolo en el suelo.

La policía no tardó nada en llegar y llevarse al aturdido ladrón. A lo lejos escuché unas risas familiares, y al voltear, vi a mis amigas de la secundaria. Iban pasando muy contentas por la acera, hasta que detuvieron su mirada en todas las patrullas que estaban alrededor del banco. Incluso llegué a escuchar un grito ahogado de Rose

\- Miren chicas, hubo un robo

\- Intento de robo –Corrigió Mariana –Detuvieron al asaltante –Señaló a la patrulla donde estaba el ladrón

\- Increíble, ellos deben ser los Jóvenes Titanes

\- Gran cosa, son adolescentes con poderes. Son unos raros

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Mariana? –La regañó Lila –Ellos protegen la ciudad.

\- ¿Y no tienen vida social o algo así? ¿Sólo se dedican a eso? Qué vida tan tediosa. Ni loca quisiera estar en su lugar.

Bajé la mirada un poco triste, pero luego vi que ellas se asustaron con algo y voltearon de inmediato, comenzando a murmurar quien sabe qué. Volteé al otro lado, y vi que mi hermano las había fulminado con la mirada. Suspiré en silencio mientras veía a mis compañeros de equipo y amigos, y luego a mis amigas de la secundaria.

\- ¿Sabes Mari? Ayer salimos a tomarnos un café a esa nueva cafetería –Me contó Rose

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí, y no adivinarás lo que vimos. Vimos que asaltaban un banco

\- No puedo creerlo –Traté de sonar lo más sorprendida que pude

\- Lo sé, pero enseguida llegaron los Jóvenes Titanes a detener al ladrón.

\- Oh, qué bueno

\- Sí

\- Pero no era un ladrón muy peligroso

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Creo que hablé de más

\- Lo vi en las noticias –Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir. Al parecer me creyó. Enserio debo tener más cuidado con lo que digo

\- Oye Mari, vamos a ir por una malteada a esa cafetería. Me quedé con ganas de probarlas. Son algo caras pero se ven que valen la pena ¿Vienes?

\- Yo…-Casi decía que sí, pero tenía entrenamiento con los Titanes, no podía faltar –Lo siento, debo irme a casa

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Le prometí a mi mamá ayudarla con la comida

\- ¿Enserio no puedes venir? Sólo son 5 minutos

\- Lo siento Rose

\- Vaya, siempre estás ocupada niña. A veces pienso que no te gusta salir con nosotras

\- No es eso Rose, enserio quiero ir, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Lo lamento –Me sentí muy triste por ver la decepción en sus ojos, e incluso reproche, pero sólo suspiró y asintió

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana

\- Hasta mañana

Me dirigía a la salida, pero cuando había salido del pasillo, recordé que había dejado mi cuaderno de matemáticas en el casillero, y tengo tarea para mañana. No tuve de otra más que regresarme. Cuando iba a llegar, vi a mis amigas Lila, Rose y Mariana en el casillero de Lila. Apenas iba a saludarlas cuando comenzaron a hablar.

\- ¿Y Mari vendrá? –Preguntó Lila

\- No, de nuevo está ocupada

\- Esa chica siempre está ocupada ¿Pues que estará haciendo?

\- Quien sabe, nunca nos dice nada

Me escondí en la esquina del pasillo, y saqué un espejito que me había regalado Tessa, la hija de Terra. No era mi estilo espiar, pero no podía evitarlo

\- A veces pienso que esa niña no confía en nosotras

\- Lo sé, pero ni modo

\- Creo que ya no debemos invitarla a nada, nunca viene ¿Para qué molestarnos?

\- Es cierto, siempre la invitamos a salir, y siempre sale con que tiene asuntos en casa o qué se yo

\- ¿Tendrá problemas en casa?

\- No lo sé, pero si no nos quiere decir, es su problema. Si confiara en nosotras, nos diría

\- Tienes razón. Pero si planeamos una salida entre todas, no la invitemos, seguramente estará ocupada o dirá que no ¿Todas de acuerdo?

\- Sí

\- De acuerdo

Vi como se fueron por el lado contrario. Dejé caer el espejo al suelo, y se rompió en pedazos. Me agaché lentamente a recoger los pedazos, y cuando recogía un fragmento, una lágrima caía al suelo. Era muy doloroso, mis amigas, a quienes conozco desde primer grado, ya no me consideraban de confianza, ya no me invitarían a ningún lado. Mis lágrimas seguían fluyendo, junto con sollozos. Cuando me levanté, caminé a un bote de basura para tirar los fragmentos del espejo. Y al extender la mano, vi mi cara reflejada en esos pedazos. Tenía los ojos rojos y lágrimas corriendo por mi cara. Pero luego pensé que eso equivalía a ser una Titán. Yo estaba para defender la justicia, eso me había enseñado mi padre, ese era mi deber. Mi vida de estudiante, de "persona normal" no era más que un disfraz. Esa cara que veía en los fragmentos, le faltaba el antifaz plateado que siempre usaba para pelear.

\- ¿Mari? –Me sobresalté y de nuevo tiré los fragmentos al suelo

De inmediato me puse a recogerlos para evitar ver a mi hermano. Escuché que tiró su mochila a un lado de mí, y se arrodilló a mi lado

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- No –Mi voz ahogada me traicionó

\- No mientas ¿Qué pasó?

\- Yo…nada, olvídalo

\- No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me digas

\- Son mis amigas

\- ¿Te hicieron algo?

\- Ellas…ya no confían en mí. Sólo porque estoy ocupada siendo una Titán. No puedo llevar dos vidas

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡No quiero seguir llevando dos vidas! Quiero tener una sola!

\- Calma, tranquila. Estás alterada por lo de tus amigas.

\- ¡Ya no quiero seguir así! ¡También quiero divertirme! ¡Salir con amigas por las noches sin que un villano se aparezca a hacer destrozos! ¡Ir después de la escuela a cualquier parte en vez de entrenar! ¡Quiero ser normal!

Exploté, y mucho. Levanté mi mirada, y mi hermano estaba estupefacto. Salí corriendo de ahí, no sabía a dónde ir, pero sólo quería correr. Me sentí fatal, mi hermano no tenía la culpa de nada y le grité como si él fuera mi mal. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, y mis pensamientos eran un caos, pensaba en las enseñanzas de papá, en mi deber, en mis deseos. Y todo por una plática de las que alguna vez llamé mis amigas

Llegué a la torre T en la noche. Pero me quedé afuera, en las orillas de isla. Todavía llevaba el uniforme puesto, y fue lo primero que vi cuando vi mi reflejo en el agua negra, tan tersa y serena como la misma noche. Me senté en una roca, me quité mis zapatos y calcetas y sumergí mis pies en el agua fría. Seguía viendo mi reflejo, parecía una chica normal, pero sabía que no lo era. Encendí un starbolt en mi mano derecha, y volví a verme en el reflejo. Me asusté cuando vi a mi mamá.

\- ¿Estás bien Mari? –Me preguntó preocupada

\- Yo…no lo sé ¿Está mi hermano?

\- Llegó y se encerró. No ha querido salir

\- Seguramente se enojó conmigo

\- ¿Se pelearon?

\- No –Negué con la cabeza –Yo le grité por algo que me pasó. Él no tenía nada de culpa.

\- ¿Qué sucedió princesa? –Se sentó a mi lado

\- Yo…bueno ¿Recuerdas que papá dijo que había que dividir nuestras vidas en dos? Bueno, ahora no sé qué mitad elegir. Quiero seguir siendo una heroína, pero también quiero salir a divertirme con amigas o salir como una chica normal de mi edad.

\- Cielo, no tienes que elegir

\- ¿No?

\- No, claro que no. Eres una chica como las demás, sólo con un toque especial

\- Mis poderes -Intuí

\- Pero eso no te hace tan diferente como piensas. Tienes sentimientos, tienes emociones, tienes gustos y disgustos.

\- Pero tengo que cumplir con mi deber…

\- Como todos los demás –Eso me confundió –Las demás personas también tienen deberes que cumplir, sus trabajos o asuntos personales.

\- Pero nosotros debemos proteger la ciudad…

\- Como los policías, los militares y gente similar

Eso me dejó pensando ¿Mi mamá tendría razón? ¿Enserio puedo ser una persona? No, más bien ¿Siempre fui una sola persona?

\- Entonces si quiero salir con mis amigas ¿Puedo hacerlo?

\- Sólo tienes que avisarnos, más a tu papá, ya sabes cómo es

Todo este tiempo estuve equivocada, o mi padre no me explicó bien…o yo lo tomé muy a la literal. Quizás dividir mi vida no quería decir que fuera dos personas, sino que dividiera mi tiempo. Bien, ahora sí me sentía mal. Culpé a mi papá, culpé a mi hermano por algo que no valía la pena. Llegué a pensar que las enseñanzas de mi padre eran las culpables de mi mal, que él me había hecho esto. Qué equivocada estaba

\- Mamá, quiero hablar con papá y Alex

\- Claro

Entramos en la torre, y llegando al salón principal, encontré a mi padre, sentado leyendo el periódico.

-Papá

Vi cómo se sobresaltó, y de inmediato volteó a verme. Se veía aliviado de verme, y preocupado. Lo preocupé demasiado

\- Princesa ¿En dónde estabas? Intentamos localizarte. Incluso iba a mandar a los demás a buscarte

\- Apagué mi comunicador, lo siento

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer. Nos tenías a todos preocupados –Me regañó

Bajé la mirada apenada. Esto me lo merecía, seguramente también un castigo. Escuché a mi padre suspirar y caminar a donde estaba. Bajé a un más la mirada, me sentía muy avergonzada como para verlo, quizás estaba pensando en un castigo para mí. Pero en vez de eso, recibí un abrazo, mi rostro apoyado en el duro abdomen de mi padre.

\- Lo importante es que estás bien princesa.

\- Papá

\- Dime

\- Quiero pedirte perdón. Por todo

\- No te preocupes princesa

\- No, no es por haberme desaparecido –Me separé de él –Yo…pensaba que tenía que decidir entre ser una Titán y ser una chica normal. Pero ahora sé que cuando dijiste que tenía que dividir mi vida, te referías a mi tiempo, no a ser dos personas diferentes. Perdona por echarte la culpa de algo que yo malinterpreté.

Mi padre me sonrió y me volvió a abrazar.

-Descuida princesa, quizás también no me expliqué bien. Te prometo que intentaré explicarme mejor, y así evitar más confusiones ¿De acuerdo linda?

Asentí feliz y lo volvía abrazar. Sentí que me quitaba un peso enorme de encima. Me sentía mejor. Un momento ¿No estaba olvidando algo? ¡Mi hermano! Me separé algo bruco de mi papá, y me miró entre preocupado y desconcertado.

\- Perdón, pero tengo que pedirle perdón a m hermano

\- Calma, oí todo

Casi brinco del susto. Me volteé y vi a mi hermano a un lado de mi mamá. Estaba cargando a Ryan, quien no dejaba de patalear.

\- Alex, yo…

\- No gastes palabras, escuché todo. No te preocupes

\- ¿Enserio? Me siento muy mal por haberte gritado, no era tu culpa nada de esto.

\- Descuida, entiendo que querías desahogarte.

\- ¿Enserio me perdonas?

\- Si, pero con una condición

\- La que sea

\- Tú le cambiarás el pañal a Ryan. Apesta.

Puse cara de asco ¿Cambiarle el pañal? ¿Cambiarle el pañal a mi hermanito? ¡Era asqueroso! Quién sabe que comía mi hermanito. Suspiré derrotada y asentí. Ya ni modo. Cuando iba a coger a Ryan, me estaba preparando para el putrefacto olor de su pañal sucio. No entiendo como mi mamá le podía cambiar el pañal tan seguido ¡Ni mi papá, Alex o yo aguantamos ese olor! Enserio admiro a mamá. Tomé a Ryan, quien ahora estaba mordiendo su manita, y no olí nada. Le olí el traserito para asegurarme. Nada, no olía mal. Y entonces mi hermano estalló a carcajadas.

\- Te la creíste –Dijo entre risas

\- ¡Me engañaste malvado! –Le apunté con un dedo acusadoramente, mientras que con el brazo libre trataba de sujetar bien a Ryan, pero no era fácil. Mi hermanito se movía como lombriz

Le entregué a mi papá a Ryan y perseguía mi hermano hasta su habitación. Pude escuchar un suspiro de mi papá y una risita de mi mamá antes de salir disparada contra mi hermano

\- ¡Me las vas a pagar hermano! –Le grité por el pasillo, mientras seguía escuchando su risa

Las clases habían terminado, y me sentía feliz, por fin podría salir con mis amigas. Le pedí permiso a mi padre para salir y me dejó, pero llegando, después de la tarea, entrenaría al menos 30 minutos en el simulador. Después de todo, mi padre es el líder y nos quiere a la nueva generación en forma, no lo culpo. Pero cuando fui a buscarlas, mis amigas no me hablaron, incluso se alejaron de mí.

\- Rose, Lila, Mariana –Las llamé, pero sólo Rose volteó a verme –Esperen chicas –Llegué a ellas –Oigan, estaba pensando que podríamos ir a tomar un helado o ir a comer pizza, yo invito

\- ¿No tienes nada que hacer? –Me preguntó Rose

\- No, estoy libre –Le contesté muy feliz

\- Lo siento Mari, ahora nosotras estamos ocupadas

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí, lo siento, será para la otra

\- Oh, de acuerdo, hasta mañana.

Me fui de ahí, y de nuevo se me olvidó un cuaderno en el casillero. Cuando volví, vi a mis amigas reunidas, parecían muy serias

\- Oigan chicas, acordamos que Mari ya no se juntará con nosotras verdad -¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho?

\- Sí, no debemos dar vuelta atrás Rose, tal vez ahorita esté libre ¿Pero luego? No quiero que nos ande fallando a cada rato

\- Y encima que no nos diga nada

\- ¿Y si le preguntamos bien que es lo que hace? ¿O si tiene problemas?

\- No nos dirá. Así que no gastemos nuestro tiempo en ella.

\- Tienes razón

\- Em…

\- ¿Estás dudando Rose?

\- Yo…conozco a Mari, es muy buena y siempre nos ha apoyado ¿No se les hace cruel hacerle esto?

\- Ella se lo ganó. Las verdaderas amigas se cuentan todo, no hay secretos, y si ella no cumple con esta regla, no pertenece a nosotras

Vi que todas asintieron, pero vi dudosa a Rose, pero asintió, y luego todas se fueron. Me sentí rechazada, muy dolida por eso ¿Ellas nunca me consideraron una amiga? ¿Enserio querían dejarme a un lado? De nuevo sentí que las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos, así que corrí y me encerré en el baño de la escuela a llorar. Me sentía tan sola, me dolía mucho saber que ya no tenía a mis amigas.

\- ¿Mari? ¿Eres tú?

Alcé la miraba, y se estaba asomando una chica de mi clase llamada Haley, era muy rebelde, le gustaba meterse en problemas y siempre se burlaba de las chicas populares, incluso a las que llamé amigas. Pero nunca se metía conmigo, no sé por qué.

\- Hola Haley –Le saludé sin mucho ánimo

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí moqueando? ¿Por qué no estás con tu grupito?

\- Ellas…ya no son mis amigas

\- ¿Y eso? –Me preguntó interesada

\- No…no quiero hablar de eso

\- Como quieras –Se bajó de donde estaba trepada y aterrizó en el suelo.

\- De seguro piensas que no confío en ti, que por eso no te digo nada.

\- La verdad no –La escuché decir al otro lado de la puerta –Si no quieres hablar, nadie te obliga

\- ¿Pero no te molesta no saber nada?

\- Para empezar, no sé de qué hablar. Y segundo, aunque me interesara saber, no podría obligarte a hablar.

\- ¿Enserio? Pero, digamos que fuéramos amigas ¿No te ofendería que no te dijera nada? ¿Acaso las amigas verdaderas no se cuentan todo?

\- Si fuéramos amigas, confiaría en ti, o te preguntaría hasta el cansancio por la razón, dependiendo de qué amiga sería. Y eso de "las verdaderas amigas se cuentan todo", yo no creo en eso.

Me quedé pensando un momento lo que dijo. Mis amigas nunca me preguntaban sobre lo que me pasaba, siempre se resignaban a mis respuestas. Salí del cubículo, y encontré a Haley sentada en los lavabos.

\- Así que eso te pasó. Ocultas algo y tus "amigas" –Hizo comillas en el aire –se desesperaron contigo

\- Eso parece

\- Bueno, gente así no vale la pena niña. Si ellas realmente fueran tus amigas, no te abandonarían por algo personal tuyo.

\- ¿Pero los amigos no deben contarse todo? –Volví a preguntar -¿Expresar su confianza total?

\- Te vuelvo a repetir que yo no creo en eso ¿Acaso le cuentas a tus amigas que ropa interior llevas hoy? –Alzó la ceja

\- No –Reí un poco por la ocurrencia

\- Cada persona tiene sus secretos, ya sea para protegerse, o proteger a alguien. No siempre debemos contar nuestros secretos a los amigos, hay cosas que no queremos que se sepan, así de fácil. Y si un amigo no entiende eso, es su problema.

\- Si…creo que tienes razón Haley –Me tallé un poco el ojo

\- Así que deja de llorar como bebé, y olvida a ese grupito. Encontrarás a amigos que realmente sepan comportarse

\- ¿Cómo tú?

Haley soltó una gran carcajada

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres una amiga como yo? Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo soy lo contrario a ti

\- Tal vez no nos parezcamos en nada, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti

Haley me miró sorprendida un momento, pero luego sonrió de lado

\- Enserio eres muy inocente, pero me agradas. Al menos tú no juzgas como los otros idiotas de la escuela.

\- Mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que nunca juzgue sin conocer, el exterior es una cosa, pero el interior es lo que importa.

-Je, tu mamá si sabe

\- Espera ¿Era por eso que jamás me jugabas bromas?

\- Hasta que lo entiendes –Se burló, pero no con malicia, y me reí

Desde ese día me hice una verdadera amiga. Aunque Haley seguía metiéndose en problemas, sabía que ella no me juzgaría, ni me abandonaría como a mis ex amigas

\- Oye Mari, escuché que habrá una fiesta de populares, podríamos colarnos y tirarle ponche a la fresa del salón

\- Lo siento Haley, tengo asunto familiares

\- A veces me das curiosidad con eso, pero bueno, mientras no te mates o mates a alguien, creo que no hay problema

\- Gracias por entender

\- No te preocupes, pero si ocupas algo, avísame.

\- Claro –Asentí

\- ¡Haley Quinnzel! –Escuché al maestro gritar, eso me sobresaltó.

\- ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

\- Sólo le puse un lindo mensaje en el pizarrón al buen maestro de matemáticas –Seguramente le habrá puesto un apodo gracioso en el pizarrón

\- Haley –Le reproché

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir. Tú no me has visto –Y se fue corriendo. Suspiré pesadamente, esa niña no cambiará

Y justamente llegó el maestro hecho una fiera

\- Grayson ¿Has visto a Quinnzel?

\- No –Negué de inmediato, sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero Haley es mi amiga, y le prometí ayudarla, bueno, cuando no hace bromas pesadas.

\- Si la ve, dígale que la veré en detención –Por segunda vez en la semana, pensé

Asentí y el maestro se fue volteando a todas partes. Luego me puse a pensar algo. Su apellido, Quinnzel, se me hacía familiar. Quinnzel…Quinnzel…Quinn…Haley Quinn…¿Por qué me suena tan familiar? ¿Dónde lo escuché antes?

\- Y así aprendí que puedo tener una vida normal, que por ser una Titán, no significa que no pueda divertirme, no pueda salir a pasear, o enamorarme, aún sin tengo un padre y un hermano celoso. Yo puedo decidir qué hacer con mi vida, y yo elegí esto. Soy una alumna de secundaria a punto de graduarse, pero también soy una heroína dispuesta a salvar al mundo junto con mis amigos y equipo, los Jóvenes Titanes. Soy Mari Grayson, alias Nightfire. Y esta es mi vida, y así he decidido vivirla.

Terminé de escribir mi diario. Lo cerré y lo escondí en un cajón de mi mesita de noche. Suspiré feliz. La puerta se abrió, entrando mi hermano.

\- Oye, hora de cenar, trajeron pizza

\- Ya voy.

Salté de la cama y caminé hacia mi hermano. Antes de salir, apagué la luz de mi cuarto y cerré la puerta.

Sí, esta es mi vida. La vida que yo elegí.

Y soy feliz.

 **Espero y les haya gustado. ¿ Algún comentario? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Crítica constructiva?**

 **Espero y me dejen un review**

 **Bueno, me despido**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
